


Tattoo Parlor

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: More tattoos? More tattoos.





	Tattoo Parlor

Miranda has been tense since the moment they stepped into the shop. The open plan isn’t helping the cause either. Her ears are filled with the buzz from the machines. Off to the side, there is a very disgruntled man getting his leg tattooed. Miranda can almost see his nails digging into the chair’s cushion. 

Fortunately, Jack comes back from the consultation right before Miranda decides she might just have to step out.

“Are you okay, Cheerleader?” Jack raises an eyebrow, noticing Miranda’s nerves.

“Yeah, just fine.” Miranda is quick to answer and Jack smiles at her, reaching over to take her hand.

“Are you backing out on me? You could have waited at the apartment." 

"No. I’m fine." 

Jack laughs, giving Miranda’s hand a squeeze. “Alright. They are prepping the room, but they said you can come sit with us if you want to. Might be a little better than being out here by yourself.”

Miranda nods. It’ll definitely help, she was there for Jack to begin with. Her girlfriend was on her third session for her back piece and Miranda offered to drive her home. Jack would be in enough discomfort after the 3-hour session as it was.

The tattoo artist calls Jack into the backroom and Miranda follows. Once inside the room, Jack takes her top off without much thought. As she settles face down on the chair in the center of the room, Miranda’s eyes fall on the back piece. A lot of the fill in is missing but the outlines have all been finished. 

"Come sit over here.” Jack says, patting the seat next to where her head comes to rest in the chair.

Miranda settles in the small chair, hoping to be as out of the way as possible. The tattoo artist comes in after a moment, prepping their materials without much talk. As they settle in to begin the session, the machine buzzes to life.

 

-

 

“Are you ready?” The question is for Jack and she nods with a laugh. This isn’t their first dance. Miranda tenses as the machine makes contact with her girlfriend’s skin.

The tattoo artist, who would usual make small talk with the person getting tattooed, looks for small chat from Miranda. Even they can sense her nerves.

“First time visiting a shop?” They ask, not taking their eyes off the task at hand.

Miranda tries her best to compose herself. “Yeah. Thought I’d give some moral support.” 

“Though it seems you are the one that needs it right now.” Jack comments, eyes meeting Miranda’s.

Halfway through the session, the tattoo artist calls for a break. They leave Jack and Miranda alone for a couple of minutes.

“You hanging in there, Princess?” Jack asks, turning her face to smile at Miranda.

“Me? You are the one who still has another hour or so of that needle. It looks excruciating.”

“Worst than your bitching?”

Miranda gives her a daring look at that. Perhaps Jack would rather walk home. After a moment though, Jack reaches over and tucks a strand of black hair behind Miranda’s ear.

“Thanks for coming though. I do appreciate it.” Jack admits with a soft smile.

Miranda smiles back, her nerves washing away.


End file.
